


La reconquête du Nord

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, Fluff and Angst, POV Stannis Baratheon, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Romance, Sexual Violence, Stannis Baratheon Lives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La guerre contre les sauvageons a été remportée, grâce au soutien inespéré de Stannis Baratheon, prétendant légitime au trône  de fer. Mais, une autre guerre s'annonce déjà pour lui, contre les Bolton, retranchés dans la prestigieuse forteresse de Winterfell.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 2





	La reconquête du Nord

**La reconquête du Nord**

Stannis s'était attardé sur le Mur, essayant d'obtenir des nordiens leur allégeance, depuis Châteaunoir. Le lord commandant de la garde de nuit, Jon Snow, avait été contraint de l'aider dans sa tâche, en remerciement de son soutien inespéré contre les sauvageons. La reine Selyse était morte peu de temps après leur arrivée, tuée de rage par un sauvageon qui les avait rejoint après la bataille du Mur. Vivement que ces sudiers s’en aillent, se disait-il continuellement, il avait déjà bien assez d’ennuis entre les sauvageons, les marcheurs blancs qui arrivaient et les continuelles gesticulations et plaintes de Ser Alliser. 

Les clans des montagnes avaient déjà juré allégeance au cerf, de même qu'un groupe de soldats de la maison Mormont dirigé par la seconde ourse de la famille, Alysanne. Leurs forces s'étaient regroupées dans l'un des autres châteaux de la garde, Tour Ombreuse, en attendant la marche sur Winterfell. Bientôt, le roi sur le Mur le leur avait promis, malgré ce que lui avait conseillé la quasi-totalité de ces chevaliers sudiers qui eux auraient préféré attendre la fin de l'hiver sur le Mur. 

\- Lord commandant. 

La garde de nuit ne prenait pas parti, se répétait-il à chaque fois que le roi le faisait demander, mais il était le seul à les avoir secouru lorsque Mance Rayder et les siens les menaçait. Contrairement aux Lannister, aux Greyjoy ou bien encore aux Bolton. Même les propres vassaux des Stark leur avait tourné le dos, alors que certains avaient subit de nombreuses de fois les attaques sauvageonnes.

\- Votre Majesté. Vous allez nous quitter ? devina-t-il

Il avait fait réunir un conseil de guerre dans ces appartements de la tour du roi, à Châteaunoir, ce ne devait pas être pour rien. La reconquête de Winterfell était proche. 

\- En effet. Mais avant cela, j'aurais souhaité laisser auprès de vous quelques-uns de mes chevaliers. 

Le roi avait déjà envoyé sa main, Ser Davos, en ambassade auprès de puissantes familles au sud de Winterfell … à quel jeu jouait-il donc ? 

\- C'est très gentil à vous, nous aurons bien besoin de quelques épées supplémentaires. 

\- Ma conseillère, Lady Melisandre, a aussi exprimé le souhait de rester à vos côtés avec l'un de mes deux écuyer, Devan. 

L'un des enfants de Ser Davos, Jon l'avait déjà vu aux côtés du roi plusieurs fois et était à peu près certain qu'il était amoureux de la prêtresse rouge. 

\- Votre Majesté est très généreuse avec la garde. 

\- J’aurais aimé faire davantage pour vous, mais j’ai besoin du reste de mes hommes pour la guerre. 

\- Vous en faîtes déjà beaucoup. 

Trop à dire vrai, que penserait Port-Réal de ces agissements ? Les Tyrell et les Lannister avaient le bras extrêmement long, ce ne serait pas compliqué de le faire tuer et de le remplacer par un pantin. Et alors, s’en serait fini de la réouverture des châteaux grâce à son alliance avec les sauvageons, et l’hiver les balayerait probablement tous sans la moindre difficulté. 

\- Concernant la princesse Shireen ? demanda le demi-loup

\- Elle viendra avec moi. 

Tant mieux, c’était déjà cela de gagné. Si jamais la garde se retrouvait à abriter dans l’un de ces châteaux la fille unique et seule héritière d’un seigneur en rébellion contre le Couronne, s’en était fini de sa neutralité, et de sa vie. 

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Stannis Baratheon se mit en marche vers Winterfell avec son armée et sa fille héritière, laissant derrière-lui quelques chevaliers sous la direction de Ser Godry Faring. Pas la plus mauvaise lame du royaume, ni le plus fanatique des hommes au service du maître de la lumière, mais il pourrait tout de même poser problème à l'avenir si Jon ne le surveillait pas. 

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, l'armée du cerf embrasé progressa à un rythme soutenu jusqu'à la forteresse aux loups, malgré la neige qui tombait continuellement sur leur chemin, les forçant plusieurs fois à s'arrêter pour quelques heures, voire quelques jours. Ils avaient été rejoints par des nordiens, impatients d'aller libérer Sansa Stark des griffes du bâtard de l'écorcheur. Roose Bolton était parti avec une partie de son armée pour libérer Motte-la-forêt, qui était toujours aux mains des fer-nés, l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir. En apprenant cela, ils avaient forcé le pas. 

\- Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Winterfell ? demanda de rage un des chevaliers sudiers qui avait perdu deux doigts la veille à cause du froid

\- Trois jours à ce rythme de marche, lui répondit la Mormont 

Malgré sa condition de femme, l'ourse avait pris une place de plus en plus importante aux côtés du roi Stannis, faisant parti de chacun de ces conseils de guerre. Elle était également devenue, avec Ser Justin Massey, l'une des tutrices de la princesse Shireen. 

\- Comment prendrons-nous la place ? grogna Ser Richard Horpe

Winterfell était une immense forteresse, lourdement fortifiée depuis qu'elle avait été reconstruite par Roose Bolton, le siège serait long. Mais ils n'avaient pas de temps pour un siège, cela devait se finir sur une bataille dans trois jours, le moral de leur armée ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil. 

\- Deux attaques, vous commanderez la première Ser Richard. Le bâtard Bolton enverra son armée pour vous combattre, il n'a pas la sagesse de son père. Et alors, le reste de notre armée se mettra en marche. 

Le plan se déroula sans accrocs, à la fin des affrontements tous avaient leur épée rouge de sang, mais ils avaient gagné. Le cerf embrasé avait vaincu l’écorcheur. Plusieurs chevaliers étaient morts, mais c'était le lot de toutes les batailles et de toutes les guerres. Ramsay Snow avait péri l'arme à la main, encerclé de toute part et percé de coups par les hommes des clans, aux côtés de ces alliés Karstark et Dustin. 

Stannis avait ordonné que toute la forteresse soit fouillée, tandis que lui et sa fille allaient s’installer dans la chambre seigneuriale, ne se doutant pas alors de ce qu’ils allaient découvrir. Sansa Stark, qui s’était réfugiée dans l’une des plus hautes tours du château dès le départ de son mari, avait été conduite devant le roi légitime du trône de fer. 

\- Lady Sansa. 

Elle était brisée, même un aveugle s’en apercevrait. 

\- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir libéré plus tôt, reprit le cerf embrasé

S’il avait réussi, à la Néra, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. La louve aurait été libérée des Lannister bien plus tôt, et n’aurait pas été vendue comme un vulgaire morceau de viande aux écorcheurs. Il n’osait imaginé l’étendue des souffrances que lui avait fait endurer Ramsay Snow lors de leur éphémère et traumatisant mariage. 

Il détacha pour sa protection deux chevaliers que lui avaient recommandé Ser Davos, revenu avec les soutiens des maisons Ryswell, Corbois et Cerwyn quelques heures après la fin des combats. Ils n’étaient pas des fidèles du maître de la lumière, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose. Le cerf ne devait pas froisser la louve, il avait besoin d’elle pour maintenir son emprise sur le Nord, c’était la première étape de sa reconquête du trône de fer. Mais malheureusement, la Stark avait été brisée, car il avait trop tardé à se porter contre les Bolton et leurs alliés, il n’osait imaginer ce que Ramsay Snow lui avait fait subir.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Stannis vit la jeune louve se rapprocher énormément de Shireen. Il les avait vu, plusieurs fois, parcourir le bois sacré de Winterfell, pensant probablement être seules au monde. 

La louve fuyait la compagnie de ces protecteurs, probablement parce qu’il s’agissait d’hommes, et avait demandé au roi légitime de les lui retirer. Elle avait été surprise qu’il accepte, pensant sincèrement qu’il voulait la garder en cage, comme tout les hommes l’avaient fait avec elle jusqu’à présent. Ce que lui avait fait Ramsay, cela laisserait des marques indélébiles sur elle. 

\- Père est quelqu’un de prévenant, lui avait dit un jour la princesse alors qu’elles marchaient dans la neige fraiche tombée au lever du jour, mais il n’a jamais su comment le montrer. 

\- Qu’est-il arrivé à votre mère ? 

\- Elle est morte, peu après que nous soyons arrivés à Châteaunoir. 

\- Je suis navrée. 

La biche ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Elles continuèrent leur marche, jusqu’à ce qu’un vent violent ne se lève, les contraignant à regagner la salle principale si elles ne voulaient pas attraper la mort. Depuis Winterfell, le cerf embrasé planifia sa reconquête du reste des Sept Couronnes, en commençant par le Conflans et la forteresse des Jumeaux. 

Mais, un mois plus tard, alors que quasiment toutes les maisons, exception faite des Omble, des Reed et des Glover, lui avaient juré fidélité, et que son armée s’en trouvait renforcée de presque huit milles soldats et une centaine de chevaliers supplémentaires, un homme se présenta à lui : Jon Snow, accompagné d’une partie de ces chevaliers sudiers. 

\- La bannière des Stark flotte à nouveau sur Winterfell, je ne pensais pas avoir l’occasion de voir cela de mon vivant. 

\- Vous en êtes en partie responsable, l’abri que vous nous avez offert et vos conseils ont joué dans cette réussite, n’en doutez point. 

C’était lui qui leur avait conseillé de se porter contre Winterfell et non Fort-Terreur, comme il escomptait au départ, et qui lui avait suggérer de demander l’aide des hommes des clans au lieu de vouloir à tout prix s’attirer les faveurs des Omble et des Karstark. 

\- La garde a-t-elle à nouveau besoin d’hommes ? 

\- Je ne sers plus la garde. 

Cela était surprenant. Mais, en scrutant le regard du nordien, Stannis vit que quelque chose avait changé en lui, même si il serait incapable de dire quoi. 

\- Ser Godry et Lady Melisandre ? 

\- Ils sont restés sur le Mur, jugeant que là était leur place. 

\- Bien. Alors que souhaitez-vous ? 

\- Maintenant que plus aucun serment ne me lit à la garde de nuit : venger les noces pourpres. 

Il jeta alors à ces pieds la tête décapitée de Roose Bolton, mettant définitivement fin à sa lignée, puis il ploya le genou devant son roi. C’est ainsi que l’armée se mit en marche jusqu’à Moat Cailin, qui tomba sans difficulté, de même que les Jumeaux. Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans l’imposante forteresse, Stannis et Jon découvrirent une pluie de cadavres, et quelqu’un siégeant à la place du seigneur. 

\- Arya ? s’exclama le demi-loup surpris 

\- Tu as changé, Jon. 

Disait-elle alors qu’elle venait d'éliminer la presque totalité de la maison Frey sans la moindre difficulté ni le moindre état d’âme. 

\- Toi aussi. Sansa sera heureuse de te savoir en vie. 

\- Elle est ici ? 

\- À Winterfell, à la maison. 

La forteresse aux loups était bien calme depuis le départ de Stannis et de Jon avec leur armée. Une garnison était restée sur place, commandée par Ser Justin Massey et Alysane Mormont. Ils étaient quelques centaines, ce qui serait probablement suffisant pour tenir la forteresse en cas de siège d’une armée Lannister le temps que des renforts de Blancport ou de Château-Cerwyn n’arrivent pour rompre l’encerclement de leurs ennemis. 

C’était dans ce climat bien plus apaisé que Sansa avait put se reconstruire, avec Shireen. La princesse avait prit une place de plus en plus importante dans son quotidien. Elles avaient tout les deux les même marques et les même faiblesses. Elle fuyait la compagnie des hommes, même des plus attentionnés qui soient, et n’avaient plus jamais réussi à en laisser un seul la toucher physiquement. Ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir … elle n’arrivait pas à passer outre. Mais, à chaque fois qu’elle allait mal, Shireen avait été là pour elle. Et rapidement, la louve avait senti quelque chose se développer en elle pour cette amie qu’elle ne pensait pas trouver, pas après le sort malheureux qu’avait subit Jeyne et Beth lors de la chute des siens. C’était, le même sentiment qu’avec Joffrey, au début, avant qu’elle ne se rende compte de ce qu’il était réellement, mais en bien plus fort. Car cette fois, ces sentiments étaient sincères. 

Peut-être elle aussi aurait-elle le droit à sa fin heureuse, comme les contes de fée de son enfance. 


End file.
